You Can Get It All
by Amy229
Summary: Ashanti is an sexy eighteen year old with a hate so hot for Randy Orton but what happens when she goes to her dad Batista's beach house and their forced to spent the weekend with eachother in the same house? Orton/OC, other wrestlers involved.
1. Warm welcoming

I'm in the middle of singing boyfriend number two in the car when my dad calls and not to be rude I love him in all but it seems he always calls me when I'm listening to my absolute favorite songs.

"Are you almost here sweetheart?" My dad asks me.

"Yep, dad almost there just like a block away." I reply.

"Good Ill see you then, love you baby girl." He says to me.

"Love you to." I reply back to him and hang up my phone.

Putting it back on the seat next to me I focus on driving down the busy streets. So my names Ashanti, and my dad well he's known in the WWE as Batista but to me he's known as well… dad. I'm right now driving to his beach house in Miami, Florida. As he's told me a couple of "the guys" will be there and all I can think is, oh great. Not very excited am I well not exactly. See all my fathers friends consist of old, big ego ass jerks, with absolutely no personality, which is well… BORING. Yep so as happy as I am cause truly I am happy to see my dad, I'm not so happy to see his friends, you feel me. So I turn into the garage and then walk up the path to the door. As I walk in I can already smell the liquor and cigars. I put on a smile and walk into the kitchen. As I do I look at the most self absorbed man on earth, Randy Orton. Yep, "The Legend Killer" is in deed on my bad side. He looks me up and down and grins like a fucking jerk.

"Whip that grin right off your face Randy or I will." I say rudely to him.

"I would if you weren't so fine." He replies cocky as usual.

"Well I'm not here for your enjoyment."

"I sure think you are." He says with a come back, his grin still splat across his face.

"Where's my dad?" I ask sternly.

"Where's the bed." He replies.

"Fuck you." I yell at him.

"When?" He says with an even bigger grin now.

"Never. Now where's my dad for real." I demand.

"In his room. Didn't you hear me say where's the bed?" He says to me and walks into the living room.

Oh my god if I have to deal with him all night I'm going kill myself. I walk up the stairs that are in the kitchen that leads to the second floor and walk to my dads room. I walk in and smile.

"Hey daddy!" I half scream so excited to see him.

"Hey there little girl, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too!" I reply to him and give him a big hug.

But all I can think about is how this is going to be a long night of torture with the one and only Randy Keith Orton. I think I need a drink already.

**Well this is my first chapter tell me what you think. R&R please! Love, Amy xoxo**


	2. Movies and Surprises

After I say hello to all my dads friends which consist of Ric Flair, Paul or Triple H, and as you my know Randy. I grab myself a Tilt and sit back on the couch watching 2 Fast 2 Furious. I love that movie not only because the sexy Paul Walker but also because of the hot rides they drive. I mean I've tricked out my BMW pretty much thanks to my dad. But on the other hand I would love to race like that especially because we're in Miami and all. But as it gets into the middle Ric, Paul, and my dad head to bed. Leaving me with the jerk of all jerks Randy.

"So why don't you come sit on my lap baby?" He asks me.

"Because I want to be able to hold down my lunch, honey." I joke around.

"Well that's not very nice maybe I should give you a spanking?"

"Maybe your mother should've given you more?" I reply. Taking a drink from my can and trying to focus on the movie.

"So how old are you now, beautiful?"

"Umm… eighteen. Why?" I reply kind of star struck he'd ask me that.

"Just wondering."

As the movie comes to an end I feel partly drunk. I don't know if its from the two tilts I've drunk or how my thoughts are full of Randy for some reason. So when the credits come up I'm getting ready to get up and turn the movie off when Randy bets me to it.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Nothing. Just going to put on a movie I know you'll love." He replies going back to what he was doing.

"Yeah and what is that?" I ask.

"It's a secret." He says turning to me and smiles. I can't help but smile back looking at his dimples.

I sit and wonder what movie he's gonna put on but I'm really excited for some reason. As the title appears on the screen my minds blown wondering how he knew "Seed Of Chucky" was my favorite movie.

"What do you think?" He asks me.

"How'd you know it was my favorite movie?"

"Umm just thought you'd like it."

"What made you think I'd like it?" I ask curious.

"Lets just say I know you."

"But you don't." I correct him.

"Yeah, but I hope I will before this weekend is over." He replies with a smile that makes me blush.

He gets up and moves right next to me, not that I mind. During the whole movie I can't help my eyes wonder to Randy. I blush by him move it bugs the hell out of me but I'm not complaining. He turns his head and looks at me, studying my features. I blush and turn my head to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Wow, that's cheesy even for you."

"Yep, but its true."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

He cups my cheek and leans in to kiss me.

"Hey what movie are ya'll watching?" I hear Paul say.

Me and Randy quickly separate.

"Seed Of Chucky." I answer Paul's question as he walks to the coach and sits down.

"Ill go grab us beers." Randy says and sits up and walks into the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I say and walk into the kitchen.

"No beer for me Randy."

"Oh, alright. Going to bed?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm tired its been a long night." I reply.

"Yeah it sure has."

As I walk up the stairs Randy stops me. As he turns me around he surprises me with a kiss which I gladly return.

"Night beautiful." He says staring into my eyes.

"Night." I reply as I finish walking up the steps into my room down the hall. I get changed into my sleeping wear and craw into bed. As I lay there my head spins with thoughts of Randy as I slowly fall asleep.

**So there's my second chapter, hope you liked it. R&R please. Love, Amy xoxo**


	3. Dads advice gots to GO

UPDATE: Italics are Ashanti's thoughts.

The next morning I woke up and was so excited to just get downstairs and see… him. So I laugh a myself when I practically run down the stairs into the kitchen and bump right into Randy. I'm so excited and as he balance me on my feet I'm kind of upset from not being in his grasp. I smile up at him and he just groans and pushes by me. And I'm bad in the mornings I think to myself and question what's wrong with Randy.

"What's up with you?" I question.

"Nothing. Dave, Ric, and Paul went to the gym for a couple hours." He answered.

"Well why'd you push me away then?" I ask.

"Why you wanted me to kiss you again? Were you up all night thinking about me?"

"Hell no! And what the fuck is your problem?"

"Why? And my problem?"

"Why?, Cause your being a fucking jerk! And yes your mother fucking problem!" I screamed at him.

"Well, I'll just leave then."

"No. Don't. Come on what's wrong? Please just tell me." I plead to him.

"You want to know what's wrong?"

"Umm… YEAH!"

"Look your great really, but your dad said to leave you alone. So I am okay?"

"What! Are you that retarded to actually listen to my dad?"

"Kind of."

"Well DON'T!"

"Fine."

Randy just looked at me with a smile that made me blush at him. My head was filled with things we can do. But just looking at him made me like wet. Yeah little too much info but come on it is Randy Orton I'm talking about. Who wouldn't?

"So what do you want to do then if you don't want me to leave?" Randy asks me.

_You._

"Umm… I don't know."

"I got an idea."

My mind fills with what his "idea" might be. I'm a little excited really. Randy moves closer to me pushing me against the counter as he runs his hands down my waist up to my hair.

"So do you like me?" He purrs into my ear, biting my ear at the same time.

"Yeah."

"How much?" He asks.

"A lot." I answer short and sweet.

Randy runs his fingers down my bare thigh. I moan at the simple touch.

"A lot, huh?"

"Yeah."

Randy looks down and slows starts kissing my neck. I throw my head back and moan. As his hands explore my curves. His hand stops at my pelvis. I look up.

"What?" I question. Not wanting this amazing feeling to go away.

"Just wait."

Randy's hands then grab me up and sit me on the counter. He slowly pulls my short shorts off my legs, along with my pink thong.

"Classy." He smirks and kisses me dead on the lips.

"There's way more classy things then that." I say back to him and continue kissing him.

**Haha sorry for the cut off but chapter 4 will be up soon! So theres chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Myspace for my fanfiction account updates is almost done! R&R please and thank you. Also a big thanks to the people who reviewed my two chapters. It was real good to wake up and check my e-mail and read them! Just more reason to update more often. Love, Amy xoxo **


	4. Biggest Mistakes Ever

So here's the scope. Me and Randy finished getting undressed. We're literally on the counter, Randy's on top of me and I'm moaning fucking load as hell. So just image when all of a sudden you hear claps and chaos coming from the side of you and you sure fucking know the chucky doll in your room didn't get up and turn the TV on and is going to kill you. But I sure hope it was. So just picture being me and looking to my left and seeing the most horrible thing you've ever seen, your father looking at you with a more disappointment look in his eyes then when you ran off to the Bahamas for a week when you were sixteen with you boyfriend.

"Get the FUCK off her." My dad screams on the top of his lungs at Randy.

"Dad." I say in the softest voice.

"Shout up, gosh you spend one night with him and your already fucking him. I thought you were better then that? Better then this, you're a fucking whore." My dad yells at me and with his arm knocking off the 5 glass vases neatly lined together on the top part of the counter, coming down with a hugh crash when they hit the hard wooden floor.

I wince at the noise. I start to cry not because of the glass breaking but because my heart breaking, my dad had seriously just called me a whore.

"Stop crying. You didn't seem so sad when he was drilling into you." My dad snarls at me.

"Stop, stop, stop." My crying began crying harder. Slapping Randy's chest. He grabs my hands and tries to calm me down.

"Dave. Stop it she's just eighteen and made a mistake." Paul tries to calm him down.

"I didn't make a mistake. It was my choice. I wanted to a lot. And if he can't help it or understand why then he's just a fucking idiot cause he does exactly the same thing." I say looking right into Randy's eyes.

"What?" My dad half screams.

"Come on dad, I'm not stupid you fucked like thousands of different women you hardly knew for maybe at the most two hours and felt great afterward. Not even noticing me there, just in my room right next door. I mean come on they definitely WEREN'T the quietest whores you could find." I spit out with fiery.

"Now you shut your fucking mouth! Gosh your just like your mother. No wonder you're the only screw up out of all my daughters cause you're the only one with the different mother who was nothing but a big assed fucking whore stripper."

"Gosh you don't get it. Do you?"

"Get what?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. I COULD CARELESS ABOUT IT OR YOU. I GUESS I AM REALLY LIKE MY MOTHER CAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU, ALL I WANT IS YOUR MONEY. I CAN LEAVE HERE AND NEVER COME BACK AND WONT EVEN MISS YOU, ONLY THE MONEY. GET IT NOW DADDY'O?"

"Get the fuck out! Both of you NOW!" He screamed so loud I think for a minute I went deaf.

All Paul and Ric did was just stare at me with disbelief. Randy given looked a little hurt and uncertain. All I did was lay there wondering "Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life. Losing not only my dad but Randy?"

**So there was chapter 4. Hope you liked it as much as I did lol. But yeah I promise you there will be even MORE drama, heartbreak, and name calling in the next few chapters! Like always R&R please! Love, Amy xoxo**


	5. Secrets Revealed On Live TV

**So heres the deal. Im really happy my storys getting a lot of traffic and all and Im happy that you guys like it and has added it to favorite story alert list or author alert list but... I only have a few reviews. And I dont get it? If all these people read my story and I update about two chapters a day at any times why you guys DONT review more. So if for my new chapters I dont get at least 5 reviews my updates may become slower. :( sorry you guys who review, I love you and thank you guys alot. But please spread my story around and get me more REVIEWS! Love, Amy xoxo**

So its been about a two month since the little incident and when I say little I mean… hugh. Yeah, you already know what I did or correction who I did and what I said. But I'm really okay with how it went down, really. My dad kicked both me and Randy out and guess what I learned… that he was fucking married! And I know I'm not perfect. But if I was "happily" married, I WOULDN'T be fucking around with eighteen year olds. So for the past two months I've been planning a really good way to well say hey to both Randy and my dad with my own little secret. So here I am at the WWE Raw taping and I really can't wait till Randy's segment comes on. So at about 9:55pm, Randy's music hits and my little plan goes into action. As Randy steps into the ring my music hits, the good old Birthday Sex. He looks at the tron for answers and when I appear on the top of the ramp his jaw drops to the mat. I look in excitement. And you know why my plans so good? Well, lets just see we're currently in his hometown of St. Louis and his fabulous wife is seated front row and center just waiting her faint and she doesn't even know it. So I walk up the steps wearing a simple black tank top and blue short shorts with a pair of red and white Jordans, with my long curly black hair down to my waist. I smile at him as he slowly shakes his head.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I ask him into the microphone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm… just coming to say hey."

"Well you did now, bye."

"Well, well, well. It seems your in a hurry to get rid of me Orton." I say as I circle around him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Nope, just pumped for my match, now bye."

"Sure. And I'm not leaving just yet."

"Why not?"

"Cause. I mean honestly I feel kind of used…"

"Why?"

"Well, umm… by you. I mean we spend a really great night together and I mean my dad, Ric, and Paul walking in was a little bumming but you got me moaning like a bitch, like I did you, like the bitch you are."

"Wow what a little story teller."

"I think your just upset cause I called you out in front of your wife. That you umm… "love"?"

"Shut up, your just like what your father said a fucking whore! How about I kick you out of this ring like your dad kicked you out of the house and life."

"He kicked you out to. Cause Randy you were just as bad as I was, come on you were the one on top of me."

"Sure."

"I am sure."

"Why don't you just GO leave me alone. Stop trying to ruin my life just because yours is."

"Cause you ruined my life."

"How?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant." I sniffle.

"Your what?"

I just stare at him.

"Your what?" He asks again.

I stay silent. I drop the mic, and slowly start to walk out of the ring. But Randy stops me and looks at me.

"Your what." This time his mics on the floor to, we're just talking one on one.

"Randy, I'm… pregnant."

"How?"

"Well when your dick went into my pussy with no condom, I'm kind of thinking that's how."

"Yeah, I'm a retard that's how."

"So…"

"I don't know. Lets go back stage and talk."

"What about Samantha?"

"Fuck Samantha."

"When?" I joke around. We both laugh a little and walk out of the ring. The crowd in confusion.

**So theres chapter 5! Hope you liked it :) R&R please. Love, Amy xoxo**


	6. Family Reunion

**Hey Im back sorry I havent updated lately. My computer was fucked up and Verizon had to come and fix it. But good news is Im back and going to be really nice and hopefully update 4 chapters today! Say tuned and enjoy. R & R Love, Amy.**

So we get back stage and my dad rushes up to us and punches Randy square in the jaw. I try not to help my laughter. When Randy gets up and him and my dad start staring each other down, it goes away definitely.

"Hey dad. How have you been ? Haven't seen you in a while, huh." I try to talk to them to make them stop staring each other down.

"Fine. You?" He replies.

"Great… till now."

"Why?"

"Umm maybe cause you just punched my baby daddy."

"So."

"Well just stop fighting, I'm happy."

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Well see you both have something in common."

"Shut up baby doll." I heard a female voice say behind me.

I look back and standing there is Samantha.

"Great, a fucking family reunion."

"Well there wouldn't be if you weren't such a whore."

"Shit, look at your husband bitch."

"I would but your ugly ass is in the way."

"Yeah sure, I'm the one whose ugly you fucking cunt."

"Calm down ladies." Randy says.

"Finally you say something useful." My dad comments.

"Okay we can settle this." Randy explains.

"Yeah." My dad agrees.

"Yeah we can get this bitch out of here." Sam says.

"Actually I was going to say the same thing about you Sam." Randy replies and all of us go silent.


End file.
